


Weapon-Bearing Giant Lotus...Thing

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Community: fan_flashworks, Community: hc_bingo, Episode: s07e02 Dinosaurs on a Spaceship, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mystery on how a famous queen disappeared from history, revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapon-Bearing Giant Lotus...Thing

**Author's Note:**

> hc_bingo: runaways  
> Fan Flashworks: secrets
> 
> I played with history to make this work within the show's time frame.

Around 1334 BC, when Akhenaten, former Pharaoh of Egypt, died, the monotheistic Aten cult was in decline. The Egyptian people believed Akhenaten was more focused on his religion than matters of state. As a result, the Aten cult was rejected by the Egyptian people. The Egyptian people were returning to their old gods.

Nefertiti, Akennaten's chief wife, had dreams of ruling Egypt for years like Hastsheput did before her. Without the Aten cult, Nefertiti feared one day she would be murdered or disposed.

That is, if the plague didn't claim her first.

There was a plague claiming the lives of people living in the city of Akhetaten, where Akhenaten the pharaoh and the Aten cult had made their home. The plague had reached the palace where Nefertiti lived. One moment, the people affected by the plague had fallen asleep. The next, they never woke up. Nefertiti asked her doctors to find a cure for this plague, but they all told her the same thing: the disease was not curable.

As soon as she finished a consultation with one of her doctors, she saw a man wearing clothes she was not familiar with running through her palace. "This was not how I wanted to spend my trip to Egypt today!" he said. Following him was a group of the Queen's soldiers.

The man ran back to Nefertiti. "Hello. I'm the Doctor."

"No, you're not," Nefertiti said. "I have my own royal doctors. I've never seen you before."

"No, I'm _the_ Doctor."

"Okay, the Doctor. I am Nefertiti, Great Royal Consort and Widow to Akhetaten, Former Pharaoh of Egypt."

"My spaceship came to you because she sensed you, my...do I call you Queen?"

"You may call me Queen. I have more power than the rest of Akhetaten's widows. And what's a spaceship?"

"I'll explain that later. Queen Nefertiti, I don't know how to explain this, but there is a giant alien lotus in the Nile near Akhetaten. I think it's making your people sick."

"I don't know of any aliens, other than the Greeks and the Hittites."

"What you need to know is it's a really big lotus. It wasn't a _big_ lotus before. It started off as an alien seed. Then, through sun and rain, it grew to become rather huge. And now it's spreading its pollen all over the city of Akhetaten. We need to race to the Nile so we can destroy this lotus now, or it could kill everyone in this city."

"Well, since you are a doctor…"

" _The_ Doctor."

"The Doctor, I trust you. I'll have my men draw up a chariot, bows, arrows, axes and shields."

"You know how to shoot a bow and arrow?"

"Of course I do. I'm known in Akhetaten for smiting the enemies of this city."

 

Nefertiti, along with her weapons, drove the Doctor in her chariot to the giant lotus. Its leaves were covering up the portion of the Nile River beside Akhenaten. There was a cloud of pollen above the lotus, heading towards the city.

"You're right, Doctor," Nefertiti said as she stopped the chariot near the lotus. "This is a huge lotus. Why isn't the pollen affecting me?"

"I'm not sure what it is, exactly. All I know is you're not susceptible to it."

"What about you?"

"I'm not human. I'm an alien, but I'm not like that lotus in the middle of the Nile."

"Or a Greek."

"No, I'm not Greek."

"You can't be a Hittite."

"Well...no." The Doctor stepped out of the chariot. "Now, what we need to do is to figure out what makes this lotus..."

Nefertiti shot an arrow at one of the lotus' petals.

"Queen Nefertiti, what are you doing?"

"What any solider of Egypt would do: attack the enemy with arrows. The enemy forces will weaken, and we can attack the enemy with our short-range weapons."

"Yes, but you usually do that with an _army._ "

"Doctor, the people of Egypt are against me now because of my husband. You've just said I'm immune to this pollen. I have nothing to fear now."

"I suppose this thing with your husband would take a while to explain."

"Yes, Doctor."

Nefertiti shot another arrow into the lotus. Slowly, the petals of the lotus opened up, revealing a crystalline centre.

"See, Doctor? The lotus is weakening."

The sounds of weapons cocking could be heard.

"What's that noise, Doctor?"

"I'm not sure, Queen Nefertiti, but that sound isn't reassuring."

The ends of the lotus petals opened up. They began shooting in all directions. One of the lotus petals aimed for Nefertiti's chariot.

"Look out!"

The ammunition in the lotus hit the chariot. It separated the horses from the chariot. The horses ran away from the lotus. The rest of the chariot, including Nefertiti's weapons, was still intact.

Nefertiti jumped out before the lotus ammunition hit the chariot. Meanwhile, the Doctor had run out of the way before the chariot was hit and the horses fled.

"Grab an axe and a shield," Nefertiti said. We're moving in, Doctor."

The Doctor obeyed Nefertiti and followed her.

The lotus was still shooting in all directions. The earth was being scorched. Steam was coming out of the Nile. Akhenaten was being destroyed.

Nefertiti and the Doctor stepped on the lotus' leaves. They were sturdy. With their shields they deflected steam and attacks from the lotus.

"In all my years of life, I've never stepped on firm leaves. Then again, I've never dealt with a weapon-bearing giant lotus...thing before."

"This is a first for me too, Doctor."

"The centre of the lotus looks like it's made out of some sort of space crystal. If we destroy it, it will probably stop spreading its pollen to Akhenaten."

"And it will stop shooting at my people. So are we going into the centre with axes raised?"

"No. I was thinking…" The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver. "I can make the centre stop with this screwdriver."

"What's a screwdriver?"

"I'll explain it after we stop the lotus."

The Doctor and Nefertiti arrived at the lotus. Together, the two chopped off the ends of the lotus petals in an attempt to stop it from shooting.

"Doctor, the axes—they're not stopping the lotus."

"There's only one thing to do, Nefertiti."

"What is that, Doctor?"

"Charge!"

The Doctor and Nefertiti ran into the lotus, directly to the centre. It wasn't easy. The two fell into the scoops of the petals at times. They held onto their shields and were able to deflect the lotus' attacks. Finally, they made it to the centre.

The centre of the lotus looked like yellow crystal. Small holes in the centre let out the pollen, while a core resembling the top of a lighthouse was directly under the top.

The Doctor dropped his axe and pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the centre of the lotus. The lotus was still emitting pollen and shooting ammunition.

"This thing's supposed to work on everything but wood. I need to fix that setting on this blasted thing…"

Nefertiti raised her axe and split the core in two, causing the lotus to stop its functions and die.

"Brilliant, Queen Nefertiti. But there's one problem."

"I assume we're about to sink in the Nile River, Doctor."

"We need to get off this lotus now."

The Doctor and Nefertiti ran out of the centre and into a lotus petal. Once the two were in the petal, Nefertiti turned around and started hacking the petal off the rest of the lotus.

"Queen Nefertiti, what are you doing?"

"I'm making us a boat. If we shift our weight towards the city, we should be able to get back on land and stay dry."

"Oh. _Oh._ You clever girl, you."

 

Nefertiti's soldiers took the Doctor and her back to her palace.

"Thank you, Doctor, for helping me."

"And thank _you_ for helping _me._ "

"I guess I will have to prepare a public statement to explain to the people of Akhenaten about the damage that was done to the city."

"I guess you should, because it's time for me to be going."

"Where are you going, Doctor?"

"My spaceship is telling me to go."

"What's a spaceship, and why is it telling you to go?"

"It's a vehicle that lets me travel anywhere I want in any place in time, in this case. Apparently I'm needed thousands and thousands of years from now. I've got to help someone. I'm not sure who they are exactly, but they need my help. It's been a pleasure, Queen Nefertiti. Goodbye."

The Doctor ran towards the TARDIS.

Nefertiti stood where she was for a few minutes. "Thousands and thousands of years" from where she was at this current moment sounded better than being forced out of her throne by Egyptians demanding Osiris and his gods should be worshipped again. Nefertiti was strong, but she didn't think she could overcome her people possibly overthrowing her.

She ran after the Doctor. A little sex appeal should help her get into the Doctor's spaceship. It worked when she was Akhenaten's chief consort, and it would work when she got to the Doctor. She'd be away from Akhenaten in seconds.

Besides, the Doctor never told her what a screwdriver exactly does.


End file.
